Wakeboard bindings are used on wakeboards, which wakeboards are designed to be towed behind a watercraft. Such wakeboard bindings may vary in style and shape, but provide for a boot-like, generally open-toe enclosure with a support plate, planar foot pad, and a series of sheet materials to form a heel enclosure, a forefoot enclosure, and overlay bindings. The lower section of the sheet material is secured through various threaded-type fasteners to a rigid support plate, such as an aluminum plate, which may or may not have a thin cushion layer on the bottom thereof.
One of the problems with present bindings is that the bindings are not easily and readily adjustable from user to user, particularly when the bindings are high wrap-type bindings, that is, when the rear of the heel enclosure and the tongue of the forefoot extends upwardly and about the ankle, and typically, each includes a loop or series of holes at the upper portion of the heel and tongue material to allow a user to insert fingers into the holes and loop to aid in adjusting and placing the foot in the binding.
It is therefore desirable to provide for a new and improved wakeboard binding which allows users of many different foot sizes to use the same binding, and rapidly and efficiently to experience the performance of a traditional, more expensive, detail high wrap binding, which are not offered by current heel strap bindings, which may offer a range of adjustability, but lack full foot support needed to provide for the comfort of a user on the wakeboard.
Moreover, it is currently desirable to provide for a high wrap wakeboard binding that offers not only support, but may be suitable for multiple users, due to specific sizing requirements, and without any or undue readjusting of the threaded or bolted-type fasteners to the support plate.
Thus, it is desirable to provide for a new and improved adjustable wakeboard binding offering a blend of unique features at low cost, to allow for variation in performance and enhanced wakeboard control, while accommodating riders with varying and adjustable foot size.